PIJAKAN
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Siapa yang bisa memberitahu, apakah sosokku ini nyata ataukah hanya perwujudan dari gambar dan kata-kata hasil imajinasi belaka? /#16InoFicsChallenge2016 #8


Aku berdiri menghadap lantai. Kaki telanjang, dingin. Kepala panas, masih mempertanyakan—terus mempertanyakan.

Apa arti keberadaanku di sini? Katanya, semua tak akan kembali pada ketiadaan sebelum satu misi yang diemban sejak lahir terpenuhi.

Kalau begitu … apa misi untukku sebenarnya? Aku mencoba terus memahami sebelum satu demi satu berlalu dan terbawa arus waktu dan pergi dan tak kembali. Dimakan tanah.

Sempatkah?

Tuhan dan Dewa, jika Mereka memang benar ada, haruskah aku berterima kasih? Katanya, manusia tak akan ada tanpa Mereka. Bahkan, seorang Yamanaka Ino.

Aku mendongak. Hanya ada batasan terhadap pandangan. Kekosongan yang menenangkan sekaligus mengunci.

Aku masih berdiri tegak. Dan lantai masih tetap dingin.

* * *

 **PIJAKAN**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: _I do not own_ Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun._**

 ** _Story_** **© Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

 **For 16InoFicsChallenge2016 #8**

 ** _Warning_** **: _Canon-setting—alternate reality. Possibly OOC-ness. Confusing_. 1st POV.**

 **M for safety.**

* * *

 _Somewhat inspired by a novel titled_ **'Dunia Sophie'** _—only a tiny little part tho—that I read a long, long time ago._

* * *

"Heh, kau masih saja betah berdiri lama-lama."

Hidan datang lagi. Dia yang membawaku sampai ke rumah ini.

Terkurung oleh segel yang tak kupahami, terkerangkeng oleh kesedihan yang merenggut sebagian diri. Aku bahkan tak berusaha lari.

Lari pun aku hanya akan melihat kiamat dunia. Setelah Sensei mati, aku beserta Shikamaru dan Chouji hendak membalas dendam. Tapi, dalam pertarungan, aku tak bisa berbuat banyak. Hidan melihatku, ia menculikku, menjadikankanku sandera. Lalu memukul mundur Chou dan Shika.

Sementara di belahan dunia lain, kudengar mereka berhasil menangkap Naruto. Selesai bukan? Anak dalam ramalan akan mati. Tak akan ada cerita lagi.

Aku pun akan mati. Menghilang nantinya.

Mendadak mataku kembali terpaku sosok berambut putih yang bergeming di pintu depan. Sosok yang kubenci setengah mati.

Ia menyeringai menatapku yang betah berlama-lama terdiam berdiri di pusat di rumah yang tak ada apa-apanya ini. Menanti ajalku sendiri.

Rumah? Ah, bukan. Hanya gedung kosong dengan struktur menyerupai rumah.

"Apa kau masih ingin mati, heh?"

"Kenapa tak kau bunuh saja aku?"

Hidan terkekeh.

"Belum. Belum saatnya."

Selalu begitu.

Lalu dia akan memaksakan makanan masuk melalui kerongkonganku. Lalu dia akan memaksaku memuaskan hasrat bejatnya—persembahan bagi Dewa katanya? Lalu aku akan kembali mempertanyakan arti hadirku sebenarnya.

Tuhan, Dewa, jika kau benar ada, tidakkah kau berniat menarikku segera untuk kembali ke tempat awalku berasal? Tidakkah Kau akan membiarkan tanah melumat habis segala raga yang sudah telanjur lelah ini?

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Waktu terus berlalu. Aku sudah tidak mengenal siang atau malam. Aku hidup? Atau sudah mati?

Aku memilih untuk tak makan, tapi Hidan yang rajin datang akan terus menjejalkan makanan. Bahkan jika aku muntah kemudian.

Lalu dia akan memaksaku berbaring. Terus, terus, terus … ia akan memaksakan satu sakit yang nikmat.

Saat ia pergi, aku kembali menapak lantai. Dengan sekujur tubuh yang merasa begitu kosong, lelah—tak tahulah!

Siapa yang bisa memberi tahu, aku hidup … atau hanya … sekadar karakter yang tercipta dalam pikiran seseorang?

Aku tak akan mati. Aku akan tetap hidup. Bahkan saat aku menderita. Bahkan saat aku ingin melarikan diri.

Aku tak akan bisa.

Mungkin pula, aku hanyalah sebongkah energi yang masih bertahan dalam mimpi seseorang. Mimpi, bunga tidur.

Hai, Pemimpi. Lihatlah aku. Tak inginkah kau terbangun dari tidurmu untuk segera mengakhiri penderitaanku?

Sungguh. Apakah aku ini? Nyata? Atau fana? Nyata? Atau tiada?

Aku belum mendapat jawabannya, tetapi hal yang paling kutakutkan telanjur terjadi. Ada nyawa baru di sini. Aku bisa merasakannya.

Siapa yang menciptakannya? Tuhan?

Tapi, Hidan-lah yang melakukannya. Dan aku tak menginginkannya.

Aku tak menghendaki nyawa lain dalam hidupku. Berbagi darah, berbagi udara ….

Aku tak ingin.

Aku tak mau …

… begini selamanya.

Aku tak bisa terus berdiam diri.

Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

Hidan datang. Ia menyentuhku. Ia tertawa-tawa.

Katanya, "Jashin yang baru akan segera lahir!"

Aku? Melahirkan Jashin?

Dalam mimpimu!

Saat itulah, kurasakan dorongan yang kupikir telah lama mati. Asupan energi tak terbayangkan.

Aku melawan. Aku memberontak. Aku menggigit, mencoba merebut sabit kematian.

Dan meski tak berhasil, aku bahkan sampai tersungkur ke pojok ruangan (aku tak mengerti, tapi saat itu kedua tanganku refleks melindungi perut), akhirnya kulihat wajah Hidan yang mengerang kesakitan—tidak enak lagi, bukan?

Untuk pertama kalinya, setelah sekian lama, aku mengantar Hidan keluar dengan wajah yang tersenyum penuh kepuasan.

Kini giliranku melepas tawa yang menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Sejak hari itu, hanya sekali Hidan untuk mengecek kondisi. Wajahnya masam. Tampaknya ia masih terpukul atas pemberontakanku sebelumnya.

Aku bersenandung pelan-pelan dan menghabiskan makananku tanpa disuruh. Hidan tampak kebingungan, sekaligus lega. Lalu ia pun langsung pergi tanpa menyentuhku.

Itulah kali terakhirnya aku melihat Hidan. Mungkin ia sudah terkubur di tanah dengan kepala yang terpisah dari tubuhnya? Aku tak peduli!

Yang kukhawatirkan, setelah seminggu ia tidak datang, persediaan makanan yang kerap ia tinggalkan semakin menipis. Kalau begini ... pelan-pelan aku akan kembali menemui Pencipta—membawa serta anak yang bahkan tak pernah kulihat wajahnya.

Kutapakkan kakiku di lantai. Kupejamkan mata.

Saat ini, aku sudah tak lagi memikirkan pertanyaan yang bahkan tak pernah bisa kudapatkan jawabannya. Bagiku sekarang, ada satu langkah pasti yang harus kuambil.

Lucu. Dulu bahkan kupikir kematianlah satu-satunya jalan. Padahal ada cahaya lain yang bisa kugunakan untuk menuntunku.

Aku akan keluar. Aku akan membuka satu-satunya pintu di ruangan ini dan keluar.

Bebas. Menghirup udara baru. Kehidupanku yang baru ….

"Ino!"

Tidak, Tuhan. Jangan kaupanggil aku dulu.

"Ino!"

Suara-suara itu makin jelas, makin dekat. Tapi aku masih tak ingin membuka mata.

"Ino? Kau di sana?! Jawab aku!"

Tunggu sebentar! Aku rasa aku mengenal suara itu!

"Ino!"

Suara pintu terbuka ….

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Aku membuka mata. Di sekelilingku adalah ruangan yang familiar. Rak buku, meja belajar, kasur yang empuk, dinding berwarna krem pucat, tirai keunguan ….

Mataku membelalak. Napasku tersengal.

Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Kenapa aku merasa takut?

Seolah, ada yang memanggil dan bahwa aku tengah dalam kondisi hamil. Kurasakan sekujur tubuhku menggigil.

Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Apa ini _genjutsu_?

Kenyataankah? Kepalsuankah?

Aku mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Begitu kakiku menapak lantai yang dingin, aku tersentak. Pintu terbuka.

Ayah.

"Kau sudah bangun, Ino? Ayo bersiaplah! _Hokage_ sudah menunggu kita. Perang dunia ninja akan segera dimulai!"

Perang ninja. Apa-apaan?

Apa yang akan terjadi?

Refleks, aku menyentuh perutku. Apa benar ada nyawa lain di sini? Atau semua hanya mimpi belaka?

" _Tousan_ ," panggilku.

Ayah menoleh.

"Asuma- _sensei_ … _Ano_ … aku … Hidan itu …."

Ayah terdiam. Alisnya mengernyit.

"… Apa yang kaubicarakan? Jangan aneh-aneh! Bersiaplah, Ino!"

Detik selanjutnya, ia menggeleng lalu pergi meninggalkankanku seorang diri menganalisis reaksinya barusan. Aku tak paham.

Dengan lantai berada di bawah kakiku, aku kembali menengadah.

Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa kecuali yang dituliskan untukku. Aku tidak tahu lagi mana yang salah dan mana yang benar.

Kugerakkan tanganku menyentuh perutku. Tidak. Tak ada nyawa lain di dalam sini.

Atau … _sudah tak ada_?

Mimpi tadi—jika memang itu hanyalah sebatas mimpi—membuatku sekonyong-konyong ingin mempertanyakan.

Apa yang dikehendaki Sang Pencipta dariku? Apa arti keberadaanku di sini?

Sebatas makhluk yang terbentuk dari tiupan kata-kata untuk menghibur orang-orang yang membaca? Ataukah aku memang wujud nyata yang bebas, dengan pikiranku dan harapanku sendiri?

Yang menjalani hari dengan kedua kaki yang bergerak karena kehendakku, yang melihat ke sekeliling dengan mata yang diperintahkan otakku.

Namun, ada kalanya aku merasa sesuatu mengikatku dalam satu batasan—mengurungku dalam sebuah rumah tak kelihatan yang bernama 'Dunia'. Aku pun tak pernah bisa menentukan jalan hidup yang kuinginkan.

Ayah tewas. Paman Shikaku tewas. Banyak _shinobi_ tewas.

Kami masih tenggelam dalam hiruk-pikuk perang.

Namun, dalam satu kesempatan, terpikir olehku.

Apa setelah ini, aku akan terbangun dan menyadari bahwa aku yang ada di sini hanyalah sosok khayalan dan mimpi bagi orang lain? Bahwa wujudku saat ini hanyalah kabut samar, ada tapi tak tersentuh? Hanya ada dalam pikiran dan permainan Penciptaku?

Itukah arti keberadaanku?

Lalu, jika sekarang aku menutup mata, dengan kaki yang memijak tanah …

… saat aku membuka mata nanti, cerita apa yang menjadi kenyataan selanjutnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _***_** ** _おわり_** ** _***_**

* * *

#8. **PIJAKAN**

 _Thank you very much for reading! Your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated._

 _Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

 ** _~Thanks for reading~_**

 _PS: Are you Ino-centric/Ino-lover? Join our group in FB: **Innocently INOcent ~ Yamanaka Ino FC**_


End file.
